


Connected

by GK7



Series: JJP short aus [8]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - Twins, Multi, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:02:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26021611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GK7/pseuds/GK7
Summary: Where JJP are fraternal/non-identical twins with the ability to communicate telepathically to annoy those around them or get each other out of scrapes.Jaebeom is a few minutes older but he's the baby who needs to be controlled all the time while Jinyoung is the seemingly responsible twin who surprises people by going crazy at times.It's either going to be soft or completely sociopathic JJP (might have to change rating), we'll see. 😭
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Series: JJP short aus [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773349
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Connected

Coming soon 💚


End file.
